Sun Goddess
The Sun Goddess is a minor character introduced in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She is the sister of the Moon Goddess, and a powerful (though rather reclusive) goddess in her own right. Appearance and Personality The Sun Goddess is a beautiful woman with long, flowing blonde hair. She wears a simple toga dress trimmed with leather cords and an ornate crown. She also carries a spear crowned with a glowing sun. She appears and disappears in bright golden light, much like direct sunlight itself. The Sun Goddess is said to be temperamental but benevolent. She prefers not to interfere with humanity but has been known to make exceptions - much notably granting Princess Leda the Golden Touch and offering guidance to the Fairytale Detective during the events of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She revealed to be protective for her little sister, the Maiden Goddess, forbidding her from interacting with the mortal world. History Like her sister the Moon Goddess, the Sun Goddess has been around since the beginning of time. Although more reclusive than her sister - this is reflected in the fact that compared to the many Moon Goddess statues, only Barsia is known to erect ones to the sun deity - the Sun Goddess has nevertheless been revered because she gained humans the gift of fire and was also the patron of soldiers and blacksmiths. At some unknown time, the Sun Goddess witnessed a magic star falling near Lake Symhir as the day began and so claimed it for herself. Her sister, however, also claimed ownership of the star as the night had not yet ended and the two argued. In the end the sisters agreed neither should have the star and broke it into pieces - one half would be hidden in Barsia (the Sun Goddess' patron land) and the other in Olesia. They also created a magic barrier between the two lands to ensure no living creature could find and claim the star. After the death of Princess Valla, her sister Leda prayed to the Sun Goddess for the gift of the Golden Touch so she could pay the price to bring her sister back. The Sun Goddess granted Leda's wish but this blessing turned out to be a curse as Leda was now unable to touch anything or anyone without turning them into gold. Although moved by Leda's plea to remove her curse, the Sun Goddess could not take back something that was so easily given. Instead, she took two hairs from her golden braid and instructed the princess to find a master craftsman to weave the hair into ribbons that would protect people from Leda's touch. After witnessing the pain caused by her well-intented gift, the Sun Goddess vowed never to interfere again. The Fairytale Detective first encountered the Sun Goddess after summoning her in the Barsia Palace garden. After relating the tragic story of the Barsia royal family, the Sun Goddess adviced the Detective to "go to the place where the Queen keeps what's most precious to her. You'll find the truth amongst her things." Later, after the Detective had retrieved the Ancient Dagger, the Sun Goddess appeared with her sister to express confidence in the Detective's cause. Relevant Parables The Fallen Star (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, in the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" - Said the Sun Goddess - "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" - replied her sister "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Magic Ribbons (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, there was a princess named Leda, who was blessed by the Sun Goddess with the gift of golden touch. But what was granted as a gift became a curse to the young princess, as she couldn't touch a thing without turning it to solid gold. She cried a sea of tears, praying to her goddess once more to help her get rid of the gift. "What is granted cannot be taken back that easily," the Sun Goddess said. "But, fret not, because for I hear your plea." Then the goddess took two hairs from her golden braid and said, "Take this, my child, and look for a master craftsman who can use them as a weft to craft two magic ribbons to help contain your power." The young princess traveled the world, searching for such a master weaver. One day, in a faraway land, she found a craftsman able to weave the ribbons. Her wandering had cost her the crown, but granted her the opportunity to hug her loved ones once again without a fear of turning them to gold. Powers and Abilities * Divine Powers: Like all goddesses in the Dark Parables universe, the Sun Goddess is omniscient, immortal and capable of immensely powerful magic. * Sun Butterflies: Her presence can be felt and seen through golden butterflies made entirely of sunlight. These butterflies can be seen hovering in the shrine found in the Barsian Palace, as well as in King Boris's tomb when the Sun Goddess appears to the Fairytale Detective. Relationships * Moon Goddess (sister) * Maiden Goddess (little sister) * Shadow God (former captor) * Kingdom of Barsia (patron land) * Queen Leda (recipient of Golden Touch) Quotes * "I know why you're looking for me. History troubles us both. I'll tell you what weighs on my mind." * "Leda begged the king to bring her sister back. "My child, even if there was a way to bring her back from death, the price would be too high." To comfort Leda, the king found the best craftsman in the kingdom. He made Leda a lifelike doll, but it didn't help. She prayed for the gift of the golden touch, so she could pay the price of bringing her sister back. I granted her wish." * "After seeing what my help did to people, I decided not to interfere again." Trivia * Goldilocks and the Fallen Star tells us that the Sun Goddess "resides on the same star that shares her name." This likely means that she resides on the Sun and that her true name is Sol - which is both the technical name of our solar system's sun, and the name of a Norse Sun Goddess who is said to be the sister of the Moon. Galleries Character= gfs-sun-goddess-summoned.jpg|Summoning the Sun Goddess Gfs-sun-goddess-dialog.jpg|The Sun Goddess gfs-sun-goddess-appears.jpg|The Sun Goddess Appears Gfs-sun-moon-goddesses.jpg|The Sun and Moon Goddess |-|Depictions= leda-prays-to-sun-goddess.jpg|Sun Goddess in Flashback Gfs-sun-goddess-statue.jpg|Sun Goddess Statue gfs-sun-goddess-cave-statue.jpg|Sun Goddess Statue in Caves gfs-sun-pendant.jpg|Sun Goddess Pendant moon-sun-goddess-plaque.jpg|Moon Goddess and Sun Goddess Plaque gfs-valla-sun-clock.jpg|Valla's Sun Clock Dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|Trio of Goddess Statues in Anaben |-|Artifacts= gfs-sun-goddess-cave-plaque.jpg|Sun Goddess Plaque gfs-mark-of-the-goddess.jpg|"Mark of the Goddess" gfs-bear-pendant.jpg|Bear Wearing Sun Goddess Pendant gfs-kingdoms-stone.jpg|Barsia and Olesia / Sun and Moon Stone gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg|Moon and Sun Knight Shield gfs-sun-goddess-obelisk.jpg|Sun Goddess Fire Emblem gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg|Sun Goddess Gold Star gfs-sun-spear.jpg|Sun Spear gfs-sun-spear-parts.jpg|Sun Spear Parts gfs-leda-journal-open.jpg|Notes About Sun Goddess, Leda's Journal Gfs-valla-diary.jpg|Drawing of Sun Goddess Emblem in Valla's Diary |-|Other Images= gfs-sun-shrine-dim.jpg|Sun Goddess Shrine, Unlit gfs-sun-shrine.jpg|Sun Goddess Shrine DP10 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Sun Goddess Wallpaper Gfs-stand-thumb.jpg|Sun Goddess in Trailer Video Thumbnail Dark-parables-goldilocks-and-the-fallen-star feature.jpg|Sun Goddess in Standard Edition Icon sun-goddess-difficulty.jpg|Sun Goddess on Difficulty Menu gfs-sun-goddess-charm.jpg|Sun Goddess's Dialog Charm Gold-the-falling-star.jpg|Sun Goddess on Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Deities Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow